A Dark Rose Brightens
by Fables-and-FairyTale
Summary: Just a one-shot fluff of Flinx. Set after the episode 'Lightspeed'. Rated T to be safe- let me know if you think it should be different :) xx


Jink stared at the rose in wonderment, what was wrong with her? She told herself she'd let that redheaded speedster go to spite Madame Rouge, but she knew it was a lie. What he'd said had really gotten to her, 'you don't need to hurt people to feel good about yourself'. She'd released the level four containment field on him after the comment, but he was right, she didn't feel good about hurting him. She almost felt bad, guilty even, for causing him harm. Since when did she give a damn about who got hurt?!

Jinx screamed in frustration and threw the rose across her room. Apparently Kid Flash has snuck back into their hideout and fixed it, leaving behind another rose. What was with him and roses?

She stared at the other rose that sat on her desk, the one he'd left there to let her know it was him who'd fixed her room. Well, no one else would have done it for her.

Why was he so interested in her anyway? It's not like she was anything special, she was just a thief. Any other Titan would have taken her and her team-mates to prison without a second thought, so why didn't he?

She groaned, rolling onto her stomach and buried her face in her new pillow. It was softer than her old one; in fact everything in the room was better than what used to be there. "Where did he get all this stuff anyway?" she thought out loud.

She wasn't expecting a reply and jumped when she got one, "I have my ways."

She lifted her head from the comfy pillow and scowled at the redhead superhero, he was leaning against the vanity table with his arms crossed over his spandex clad chest and smirking at her.

"What are you doing here?" Her voice held no warmth whatsoever.

"What? No thank you? This took me ages. Almost fifteen minutes." He held his hand to his heart, "I'm wounded."

She shot a small hex in his direction, hitting his right shoulder, he yelped in surprise and a little pain. "Now you're wounded. And why should I thank you? You're the one who ruined it in the first place!" She growled, sitting up on the soft bed.

"If I recall correctly you're the one who destroyed it, I was just avoiding getting hit by your hexes," he told her matter-of-factly, rubbing his sore shoulder.

"Well if you shouldn't have even entered my room!" she growled out.

"How was I supposed to know it was your room?" he asked innocently, shrugging his shoulders.

"Well you know it's my room now, so why the hell are you here?" The glare she sent him was deadly; he'd be scared if she didn't look so damn cute.

He of course had to voice this out loud, "You look cute when you're angry."

Instead of the usual blush he'd expected to gain, he even got Raven to blush at the comment, she snarled, "I must look bloody gorgeous, because I am furious! Who the hell do you think you are?! Coming into my room like you own the place!" -he didn't point out that everything in the room was purchased by him (when he said purchased he really meant he'd called in a few favours, being a superhero and all meant that the people he saved were ever so grateful).

"Yes I must say you do look rather stunning, the way you get a little crease in-between your eyes. And how the corners of your mouth lower ever so slightly, oh and you pink eyes start glow- Ah!" She'd shot quite a big hex his way, one which he couldn't avoid as he'd gotten caught up in describing her pretty features.

"Ouch!" He rubbed his left shoulder where she'd hexed him. That was going to leave a mark.

"What do you want anyway?" She stood, and he noted how small she really was without her four inch platform shoes.

"Just came to see if everything was to your liking." He dropped his hand from his shoulder and watched her carefully, he really wanted to know if she liked it.

"Well everything looked pretty good until you showed up. You ruined the vibe." She told him dryly, but it was a lie. In truth his presence made her stomach fill with butterflies and heart beat faster, a bit like when she was nervous but she knew it was different. She'd never felt it before.

She'd only known the stupid idiot for a few days and here he was flirting shamelessly with her, and the disgusting part was that she was responding to it. The amount of times she'd had to force herself not to blush was unbelievable!

"Aww, Jinxy you don't mean that!" he cooed, opening his arms as if he wanted a hug.

"Don't call me that!"

"Why not? It's cute, like you!"

"I am not cute! I am a villain; just the mere sound of my name should strike fear into anyone!" she snarled at him, walking closer in an attempt to intimidate him.

It didn't really work. "I think you're absolutely adorable," he cooed as though he was talking about a kitten before turning serious. "Besides, you're not that much of a villain; you're nice, you saved me," he said softly, walking closer to her.

As if he was the one intimidating her now, she back away. "The only reason I did that was to spite Madame Rouge, I would have handed you right over the Brotherhood of Evil otherwise." Or so she kept telling herself. Would she really of had the guts to do that to another human being? To deliver them into the cruel hands of the Madame Rouge, to be subjected to all types of painful torture? Of course I would, she scolded herself. I'm evil!

"Then why aren't you attacking me right now? Why don't you call your team members and lock me in a cage again?" he challenged, opening his arms wide- like surrendering to whoever may jump out at him and tie him up.

"Be-because you'd just escape again! What's the point in capturing you if you're just going to escape?!"

"Then why didn't you just keep me in that containment field and keep me for yourself?"

"Because Madame Rouge would have just taken you off of me." She crossed her thin arms over her chest defensively.

"Are you sure that's the only reason?"

"Yes! Of course it was! What other reason would there be?" She was practically shouting at him now and he knew he'd struck a nerve. If he kept challenging her she wouldn't have a reply, but that would just made her resent him more for proving her wrong.

He sped across the distance she'd put between them, coming behind her and grabbing her forearms gently, paying no mind to the fact that she could turn around and hex him into oblivion, he knew she wouldn't.

"Maybe because you actually have a heart, a good heart," she scoffed and tried to turn around to face him, but he held tighter and slivered his arms around her shoulders lightly, resting his chin in between her candyfloss pink devil horns. "A heart that I hope I can steal and keep for myself."

With a swift but lingering kiss on her cheek he sped away, out of her window and into the night. If he'd stayed around long enough he would have noticed the soft pink hue rising on her pale cheeks and hear the dreamy sigh she'd let slip out of her parted lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Just a bit of fluff I decided to write.<strong>

**I hope you like it and you don't think Jinx and Kid Flash are out of character, sorry if they are.**

**I could probably make this into a real story if you really wanted me to, but I'm not sure so I'll see how it goes and if enough people like it enough.**

**Please leave a review to tell me what you think?**

**Thank you :) xx**


End file.
